Solo
by vaunie5962
Summary: Un, deux, trois mois. Il ne savait pas ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il passerait son Noël en solitaire. Ou peut-être que non... Mauvais résumé mais je n'ai pas mieux.


_Un vieux texte écrit pour Noël. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture _

Un, deux, trois mois… il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il avait cessé de compter au bout de quelques jours mais cela lui semblait bien lointain déjà. Ce qu'il pouvait dire avec certitude c'était que son cœur et son esprit n'étaient pas à la fête ce soir.

Le ciel était noir, permettant de distinguer nettement les flocons de neige tombant à grande vitesse sur la ville, tourbillonnant sur les passants si peu présents dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Mais rien de tout cela n'était d'importance pour le jeune homme. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: la désespérante solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait à ce moment même.

Bon, fallait dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché cette dernière mais actuellement, il le regrettait. Se demandant s'il avait bien fait de refuser l'invitation de ses collègues, de ne pas avoir répondu favorablement à son père. Oui il l'avait bien cherché mais une pointe d'amertume s'insinuait dans son cœur à vitesse grand v. Tout ça n'était pas bon pour son moral déjà assez bas depuis ce temps indéterminé.

Le 24 décembre était arrivé. Ce jour unique de fête et de joie dans l'année, cette réunion de famille ou d'amis où l'on mangeait et buvait à excès, recevait des cadeaux une fois sur deux ratés en tentant d'esquisser un sourire de remerciement aux personnes concernées. Mais non, cette année, Tony Dinozzo n'avait aucune envie d'y participer… ou plus ou moins.

Une partie de lui disait oui, l'autre disait non… mais comment ne pas écouter cette dernière quand la seule et unique personne avec qui vous vouliez à tout prix célébrer cette fête était ailleurs? Comment apprécier ces moments familiaux? A quoi bon manger et boire plus que de raison quand la personne qui détenait votre cœur n'avait pas l'envie ni le désir de venir jusqu'à vous pour honorer ce jour spécial?

Pour les fêtes précédentes, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il savait qu'il la reverrait les jours suivants. Non, rien n'avait vraiment d'intérêt pour lui cette année sans elle. Lui le joyeux drille, toujours partant pour une bonne blague et pour chahuter ses collègues, avait du mal à remonter la pente depuis plusieurs semaines. Et ça, ses proches venaient seulement de le réaliser. Lui qui savait si bien tout cacher.

Mais pour ce soir, même une simple soirée, c'était impossible de continuer ce cinéma plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il avait tort: la solitude n'était pas bonne pour lui. On ne pouvait pas avoir les idées claires dans de pareilles circonstances mais rien n'y faisait: le collectionneur de femmes grande gueule se révélait bien plus sensible et touché que les autres membres de son équipe. Mais qui ne le serait pas après tant d'années d'attente, tant de frustration irrésolue et des espoirs envolés en une soirée, par ces quelques mots prononcés.

Il pensait une fois de plus avoir toutes les chances de son côté mais il s'était encore trompé. Voilà ce qui l'insupportait.

Pourtant là, assis sur son canapé, seul avec sa petite flûte de champagne, il se sentait mal. Il se trouvait bête. Il était trop seul.

Ses doigts jouèrent plusieurs secondes sur l'écran de son portable, hésitant plusieurs fois à appeler ses collègues ou son père. Plusieurs fois son écran émit de la lumière alors qu'il s'apprêtait à émettre l'appel. Mais chaque fois il se ravisa. Par peur de passer pour un imbécile, de crainte d'être un boulet et de s'inviter comme ça à la dernière seconde alors que Tim et Abby avaient insisté encore toute la journée. Ce soir, il était seul et il le resterait.

Les paquets attendront quelques jours de plus au pied du sapin moyen trônant fièrement près de la fenêtre du salon. Un paquet pour chacun qui attendront sagement sa sortie de la solitude et qu'il ait retrouvé son désir de partager.

L'un d'eux- un plus petit mais bien emballé- s'était joint à la dernière minute aux autres, mais il ignorait si un jour, il pourrait lui donner. Un petit objet qu'il avait longuement hésité à acheter, se disant qu'il n'irait jamais dans les mains de la receveuse. Mais il s'était finalement décidé, gardant cet espoir fou et irréel qu'elle serait présente avec eux aujourd'hui, ou bien juste avec lui. Dingue, n'est ce pas?

Peut-être l'était-il finalement, mais c'était ainsi. Il faisait rarement les choses à moitié, d'un point de vue personnel comme professionnel. Et cet achat- qui pourrait sembler banal et inutile pour beaucoup- signifiait beaucoup de choses pour lui.

Finissant sa coupe, il s'apprêtait à s'en servir une seconde et zapper sur une autre chaîne pour voir quelque chose de moins stupide que ces histoires d'amour l'eau de rose autour de Noël que son portable se mit à sonner. Un coup d'œil furtif: Abby. Il ignora délibérément l'appel, se servit sa seconde coupe et mit une émission d'enchères à l'aveugle version canadienne. Enfin quelque chose de drôle et de rythmé, changeant totalement de son quotidien au NCIS. Les personnages étaient peut-être sur-joués selon lui mais leurs disputes l'amusaient bien.

Un deuxième appel lui parvint, cette fois de Tim. Une nouvelle fois, il choisit de l'ignorer, et tenta de se concentrer sur le téléviseur où se jouait un semblant de dispute- à tendance frustration sexuelle- entre Ursula et Roy.

Il n'y eut pas de troisième appel, mais par contre de vifs coups de sonnette se firent entendre suivis de plusieurs voix, une en particulier qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître: Abby.

_«Allez Tony ouvre cette porte, ne nous fais pas languir!»_

_«Dinozzo ouvrez cette porte, c'est un ordre!»_

Gibbs. A la fois très surpris mais assez heureux, Tony ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Une tornade brune- ou plutôt un amoncellement de paquets dissimulant cette tornade- apparut devant lui, suivi de ses deux autres collègues masculins, Vance et sa femme et Ducky, venu sans son fidèle assistant parti fêter Noël dans sa belle-famille, sans oublier la sœur et les parents de Tim

_«Je voudrais pas dire mais ça commence à faire lourd tous ces paquets!»_

_«C'est bien toi qui a voulu tout embarquer d'un seul coup jusqu'ici!»_Répliqua Tim.

_«Je sais mais au moins ça épargne les voyages!»_

_«Mais… enfin quoi… que faites-vous tous ici?»_Parvint à bafouiller Tony, à moitié remis de l'effet de surprise.

_«Disons qu'on allait sabrer le champagne à la maison quand on s'est dits que ce serait bien mieux de tous venir ici et trinquer avec toi, pas vrai?»_

_«Oui mais…»_

_«Allez Dinozzo laissez-nous rentrer et fermez la bouche, vous allez gober des mouches sinon!»_

Et pour une de ses rares fois, Jehtro lui adressa un vrai sourire entendu, ce qui finit de le convaincre de les laisser entrer.

Son appartement se retrouva vite rempli de joie et de bonne humeur. Plusieurs cadeaux vinrent se rajouter au pied du sapin, la table du salon et de repas se retrouvèrent envahie de victuailles et de boissons et chacun s'affaira aux fourneaux et dans les placards, pour préparer tout ce qui manquait.

Encore ébahi par cette arrivée soudaine, Tony restait sur le seuil de la porte, observant toute cette agitation autour de lui, réalisant à quel point il avait été sot de refuser ces invitations au départ. Rien ne servait de ruminer tout seul dans son coin. Tout ce dont il avait besoin- ou presque- était là ce soir et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

_«Il reste une mini place pour moi sur ton canapé?»_

Les yeux grands ouverts, il mit quelques secondes pour associer cette voix à la personne à qui elle appartenait. Non, pensa t-il, il devait rêver. Toutes ces dernières minutes n'étaient qu'un beau rêve, il avait bu trop de champagne et tout disparaitrait comme par magie à son réveil.

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et fit face à ces yeux marron qui lui avaient tant manqué ces derniers mois, tout comme ce sourire et le reste. Jamais au grand jamais n'avait-il espéré une telle chose ce soir, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

_«Bon tu continues à rêver ou tu me laisses rentrer?»_

_«Tout dépend de toi et de ton désir absolu de passer la soirée ici.»_En quelques secondes à son contact il avait retrouvé sa façon de parler si spécifique. Mon dieu, qu'elle était belle pensa t-il, avec ses cheveux détachés et sa tenue simple mais avec une petite touche pailletée de fantaisie.

_«Je ne sais pas encore trop, à toi de me persuader de revenir à Washington!»_

_«J'ai des moyens très convaincants, mademoiselle David vous savez?»_Répondit-il en se rapprochant en douceur d'elle. Leurs visages étaient tout prêts, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Réalisant à quel point ils s'étaient manqués sans, évidemment, se le dire. Cette observation dura quelques secondes puis…

_«Même pas en rêve!»_

Elle s'éloigna de lui mais son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire, bientôt suivi de celui de Dinozzo.

Oui il allait bien trouver un moyen de la convaincre. Oui il ferait tout pour cela. Mais pour l'instant, en surprenant Tim et Abby s'embrasser rapidement en passant, il se dit qu'il se contenterait de ça pour ce soir. Sa seconde famille était là et rien ne comptait d'autre pour l'instant.

_Fin._


End file.
